


The Map Never *Ever* Lies

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Third Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Pets, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Fred and George notice Ron and Peter on the Map.





	The Map Never *Ever* Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> I fully realize Fred and George got the Map working long before the third book, but the point gets across faster this way.

“This is incredible!”

“Amazing!”

“Imagine what we can get away with!”

“Look! There’s Percy in the owlery. Sending a letter with - Revi? “

“Hang on. He’s using a different owl? What do you think’s the matter with Hermes?”

“Dunno. What about this? We just saw Angelina cuddling with her cat Pumpkin, but this says ‘Hana’. Is that weird?”

“And look - Ron’s got Peter in his lap!”

“You think we should tell him Scabbers' name is really Peter?”

“Nah, let them be happy with their stupid pet names. No one cares what the animals call themselves.”


End file.
